Wild Heart (On hold)
by ClearFox
Summary: Morgan's a girl that has been playing tennis basically her whole life. Since her parents used to be tennis stars its kind of expected. Since her parents decided to move back to Japan, what kind of adventures will be awaiting her at Seishun Gakuen? Many friends and rivals await her. But right now she has to find out what power lies deep within her heart, Follow Morgan at Seigaku!
1. The Akihiko's

**Hello! I'm ClearFox but call me Clear! This is my first book to post so pleeeeeaaaase don't criticize me! I'm just a young writer with BIG dreams!**

**Clear: Before you read this! Morgan would you like to do the honors?**

**Morgan: ClearFox does NOT own the Prince of Tennis and only owns me and the other characters she herself has created. **

**ClearFox: Well said! Now! To the thing on which you have clicked this for!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Akihiko's<strong>

**Third Person's POV~**

Morgan woke up with a start, mainly because her alarm clock was starting to make her deaf. "..." Morgan tiredly glared at her alarm clock with a small frown. THIS was not how she wished to wake up every morning, but it was how it had to be. Alfred walked into the room without knocking and smirked smugly at her. "First day of school! You have to wake up!" Her 17 year-old cousin said as he yanked the bed sheets off of her. Morgan groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. "I don't wanna!" She whined tiredly.

Alfred took the pillow away from his tired 14 year-old cousin and hit her with it repeatedly. "WAKE UP SUNSHINE!" He shouted in her ear. Morgan jumped up and held her ears. "OW! ALFRED!" She yelled as she chased him out of her room before closing the door and locking it. She walked to her walk-in closet with a yawn and took out her new school uniform. "What the heck..." Morgan muttered to herself as she finally decided to notice how the uniform looked. "IT'S UGLY!" Morgan exclaimed as she stared at the green, white, and pink uniform in her hands with wide eyes. "WHY!?" she yelled as her mother, Hannah, passed her room. Hannah grinned before taking out a key and unlocked the door. "Like your uniform?" Hannah asked with a smirk. Morgan looked up at her mom with big eyes. "NO!" she shouted as she shook her head back and forth. "Well to bad!~ You have to wear it for the rest of the year!~" Hannah laughed. Morgan pouted as she looked back down at her school uniform. "Why does Seishun Gakuen have to have a awesome tennis program but have an ugly girls uniform?" She asked her German Shepard, Ace, who was laying down at the foot of her bed.

Ace lifted his head up with a yawn and simply sniffed the uniform before shaking his head in disapproval. "I know!" Morgan cried as she ran into the bathroom to take her morning shower.

Hannah smiled before bending down to pet Ace. "You better take care of her Ace, me and Carson are going to be gone for a while...and make sure Alfred doesn't do anything stupid." She told the dog as she stroked his head.

"_No promises about Alfred!_" Ace thought as he rolled his brown eyes before licking her hand and fell back asleep.

Hannah stood up and glanced at the bathroom door before walking out of the room with a smile. '_I hope things will be alright for Morgan at Seigaku..._' Hannah thought to herself as she walked down the hallway. A small grin appeared on her face as she vanished down the stairs, her light brown hair swaying from a faint breeze from one of the open windows.

Morgan quickly put on the Seishun Gakuen uniform with a sigh. 'Why must you be so ugly!' She thought as she yet again decided to glare at her uniform for the 4th time this morning. "Might as well go downstairs for breakfast!" Morgan exclaimed with an excited grin.

She dashed down stairs with Ace following her at top speed from hearing the word breakfast, passing her and sprinting into the dining room. "Thanks for leaving me Ace!" Morgan called sarcastically as she entered the room to find Ace gobbling his food down. He turned his head towards her with a doglike grin. Morgan rolled her eyes with an amused laugh before taking her seat next to Alfred.

Alfred snickered at her before munching on a piece of bacon. "So you finally decided to wake up squirt?" He teased with his piece of bacon in between his index and middle fingers. Morgan quickly ate the piece of bacon in his hand and licked her lips as he gaped at her like a fish. "Yup!" Morgan said as she casually took a drink of her orange juice with a sleepy look in her eyes. "HEY!" Alfred exclaimed as he looked at where his piece of bacon used to be.

Morgan just laughed at her cousin's stupidity before taking a bite of her toast. "Your fault for waking me up, you know I hate that!" She told him while waggling her finger in his face with a grin. Alfred quickly bit her finger causing her to yelp in pain. "OWWW! MOM ALFRED BIT ME!" Morgan shrieked with fake tears streaming down her face animatedly.

Hannah walked into the room and whacked Alfred on the back of the head with a dish towel. "Alfred! How many times have I told you, wait after breakfast to annoy each other!" Alfred muttered a quiet yes mam before going back to eating his breakfast while mumbling under his breath. "Man why am I always the one that gets caught?" Morgan looked at him with a smirk before whispering in his ear while he ate his toast. "Because you aren't stealthy like I am!" She told him before quickly going back to eating as he turned to face her with a look of confusion.

"And who said you were stealthy?" Alfred retorted with a raised eyebrow as as he finished off his toast. "Dad!" Morgan chirped as she finished her breakfast and took it to the kitchen. "Uncle Carson said _you_ were stealthy? Ha I don't think so." Alfred laughed obnoxiously causing Morgan to peek her head around the door to the kitchen. "Oh really? He's standing behind you so why don't you ask him!" She giggled before disappearing into the kitchen once again.

"Wait what?" Alfred said with wide eyes, dropping his fork of eggs on his plate in the process with a 'clang'. "Good morning Alfred." Carson said as he sat in his seat at the head of the table. "Morning!" Alfred said quickly as he shoved his eggs in his mouth and quickly ran into the kitchen with his empty plate.

Carson raised an eyebrow before picking up the sports magazine on the table. "Ah…maybe I should give Natalie a call." Carson said before taking out his cell phone out of his business suit. "NAT?!" Alfred yelled as he quickly ran back into the room at the mention of his girlfriend. "Why are you calling Nat for?!" Alfred asked as he watched his uncle put the phone to his ear. Carson looked at him blankly before a small smirk made its way on his face. "Oh, can I not call her? She went to the store to get your cousin some new grip tape and she hasn't came back in an hour." Carson said with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" Alfred screeched in horror before running out the room, yanked the front door open and sprinted to his car. He quickly drove around the mansion's fountain before speeding down the forest path that led to town.

"Carson Natalie left 20 minutes ago!" Hannah said as she walked into the dinning room. Carson chuckle as he put his phone back in his pocket and straightened his tie. "What? Can I not prank my nephew before he turns 18?" Carson asked with a small smirk. Hannah messed up his neat black hair as she passed him with a pout. "You can! But you could have told me! I could have gotten it on video!" She complained as she picked up Alfred's glass of half drunk orange juice. Carson frowned before fixing his hair to make it more 'professional'. "Well sorry Mrs. Akihiko." Carson said as he stood up and hugged her from behind.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever!" Hannah sighed as she leaned back into the embrace.

"OHHHHHHH! Well isn't that romantic!" Morgan exclaimed with a snicker as she walked back into the room. Carson shook his head at his daughter. "When you get a boyfriend I'm going to laugh if he does this to you." Hannah said with a laugh. Carson raised an eyebrow. "Who said she's allowed to have a boyfriend?" He asked as he stopped hugging Hannah. "Whoa, overprotective much!" Hannah laughed as she sat down in one of the dinning room chairs.

Morgan groaned while looking up at the celling. "Gez Dad! I'm 14!" She said as she looked at the chandelier that was hanging from the celling. "Exactly, your to young." Carson told her with a blank face. Morgan looked at him with a smirk. "You and Mom were boyfriend and girlfriend when you were 14!" Morgan reminded him as she picked up her tennis bag beside the dinning room door. "13!" Hannah corrected as she took a sip of her coffee. Carson looked at his wife with a look that said 'you aren't helping!'. Hannah just smiled at him before going back to drinking her coffee while cheerfully humming a happy tune. "So childish." Carson muttered before looking back at his smirking daughter.

"….You'll need my approval first anyways and i'm going to say no." Carson said as he walked out of the room. Morgan's jaw dropped as she watched her father leave the room and walk out the door, closing it then stepping into a limo that was waiting outside, before vanishing down the forest path. "Tha heck!?" She exclaimed as she looked at her mother with wide eyes. Hannah merely shrugged before standing up. "I'll get him to change his mind!" Hannah told her daughter as she walked out of the dinning room. "Yeah in like 5 years." Morgan sighed as she trudged behind her mother with her tennis bag slung over her shoulder. "Come on, I have to drive you to school today!" Hannah exclaimed as she pushed Morgan out the front door.

"Thank you! I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself by pulling up in a limo!" Morgan cheered as she hopped into the passenger seat of her mother's car.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~Time skip since I'm too lazy to write about the whole car ride!~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

Morgan looked out the window with her earbuds in her ear, she listened to the play list a friend back in America made her with a smile. As she stared out the window she saw a boy with spiky black hair in the Seishun Gakuen boys uniform standing on the sidewalk looking at a bike with a flat wheel. "Hey Mom can you stop the car?" Morgan asked as she looked at the boy in confusion. "Okaaaay?" Hannah said as she pulled the car to the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><strong>Different Third Person's POV<strong>~

"Huh?" Momo looked up as the passenger sides car door flew open and watched as girl with short light brown hair and sky blue eyes stepped out of the car, he took notice that she was wearing the Seishun Gakuen girls uniform as she straightened the skirt. "Uh do you need any help?" The girl asked as she pointed to the bike. Momo looked at his bikes flat tire before looking at her again. "Yeah! Do you have a pump or something that I could use to air it up?" The girl stuck her head in the car and asked someone else in the car something before going to the back and lifting up the trunk. "Yeah! We got a air pump right here!" The girl said as she rummaged through the trunk. "AHA! I found it!" She said as she tossed him the air pump. "Thanks!" Momo said as he began to air up the flat tire. "So what's your name?" The girl asked as she stood beside him. "Oh! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo, and thanks for the help!" Momo grinned as he finished and handed the pump back to Morgan. "Ok Momo and your welcome!" The girl smiled before walking back to the car and putting the pump back in the trunk.

Momo got back on his bike and rode up beside her as she sat in the passengers seat of the car. "Oh yeah, what's your name?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The girl looked at him with a smirk. "Morgan. Morgan Akihiko." She said before her mom drove away towards the school.

Momo watched as Morgan left. "Morgan Akihiko?" He questioned before shrugging with a smirk. "Nice name." he commented before he biked the rest of the way to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Clear: Yay! I finished Chapter 1 finally! Sorry for it being kinda short! I'm new at this! OWO<strong>

**Morgan: It's about time! I was wondering when I would be introduced to people!**

**Clear: You did the disclaimer though!**

**Morgan: I mean after they read the chapter!**

**Alfred: NAT! TAT**

**Morgan: Gez Dad I think you went to far with the prank!**

**Alfred: Prank!?**

**Carson: Maybe.**

**Hannah: That boy was nice Morgan! You two seemed to hit it off fine for first meeting!**

**Carson: Wait! Boy?**

**Morgan: Crud.**

**Momo: What did I do? She just helped me fix my bike…AND HA! BEAT THAT ECHIZEN! I was the first one to be introduced! **

**Clear: He's going to be in the next chapter though.**

**Momo: Still was first!**

**Clear: Ok then! I'm going to go write the next chapter or annoy my sister so toodles.**

**Carson: Toodles?**

**Morgan: Gez Dad, it means see ya in England!**

**Hannah: No it's just another word for bye!**

**Morgan: Agh! Same thing!**

**Alfred: BYE!**


	2. Strange People And An Old Friend

**Clear: Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long! I've been VERY busy this past week! DX**

**Momo: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Clear: Sure!**

**Momo: ClearFox does NOT own The Prince of Tennis, it is rightfully owned by Takashi Konomi!**

**Morgan: She only owns me and the other OC's that she has made herself.**

**A/N: Also sorry that Morgan and her family seem a little bit Mary Sue,(Like I said, new at this stuff) I'm not trying to make them like that, they are rich for a reason that you will find out later in the story.**

**I would also like to thank bluheat for helping me in the making of this chapter, I really appreciated your advice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Strange People And An Old Friend<strong>

Morgan wondered around Seishun Gakuen with her hands shoved deep in her jacket pockets while humming a happy tune.

Let's just say she is thinking of a way to entertain herself since she has been walking around the school for about 20 minutes and has no idea where the office is.

Morgan stopped humming and slowed to a halt as she looked around. "Welp, let's face it," Morgan sighed as she looked at the sakura tree with a branch broken on the ground, it's petals strewn around it with the sun reflecting on the morning dew that was on them.

"I'm lost!" She sighed with a pout tugging at her lips. I bet you want to now why she knows she is, you see after her second time rounding the school she decided to climb the sakura tree beside her to get a better look around the school just to see how the heck she ended up in the middle of nowhere.

But since it was a skinny branch it broke after 15 seconds causing her to fall on her back, some of the petals getting stuck in her hair in the process….let's just say she was not happy with the results of that adventure.

"I'm going to die here." She concluded as she picked up the stick and chucked it at the tree, only for it to bounce back at her and hit her in the thigh. "I despise you now tree, next time the school runs out of paper i'm nominating you to be cut down!" She said as she slumped to the ground with a frown spreading across her face.

"I seriously need help finding the stupid office! If I'm going to die here I might as well do something like," Morgan shivered at what she had in mind, "Learn." Morgan gagged, if she had a list of things she didn't enjoy doing one would have to be learning, she was fine with school but one subject haunted her in her sleep…..biology.

She had almost failed it every semester back in America and was sure she wouldn't get any better in Japan.

"Uh? Are you okay?"A voice asked from in front of Morgan with only a small hint of concern. '_Gez nice to know you care_' Morgan thought to herself as she sat up and leaned back on her elbows.

"Oh i'm just _peachy._" She said in a cheerfully sarcastic tone before looking to see just who the heck stopped by just to ask.

To Morgan's surprise it was actually two someones, girls in fact.

The one that was closest to her seemed to be the one who asked her the question, mostly because she was raising one of her auburn eyebrows at her, her auburn hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs covering one of her forest green eyes. Morgan also noticed that she was wearing a blue under armor shirt with the white logo on the shoulder, black under armor shorts and white nike sneakers, and had a pale yellow racket in her hand that rested on her shoulder.

Morgan looked at the other girl with just as much curiosity.

This girl was standing on the other side of her, except instead of looking at her in confusion like the other one, she decided to have an amused grin spread across her face. "Hi!" the girl greeted cheerfully as she span in a circle with a giggle following after.

This girl was absolutely nuts to say the least, her pink hair was short enough that it was just about an inch above her shoulders, but what made her confused was that her eyes were a really bright shade of pink, her tennis racquet almost matching in color, and she noticed that not just was she wearing a yellow under armor shirt, blue shorts, and pink Nike's. She was also wearing…..a cape?

"We are here to rescue you from this evil place and bring you to the safety of the school!" The pink hair girl proclaimed as she grabbed Morgan by the hand and pulled her up fast enough that she could have sworn she almost had whiplash.

"Who are you two?!" Morgan exclaimed as Pinkie decided to drag her across the school side walks while laughing like a bunny on crack.

"SUPER HEROS!" Pinkie exclaimed with bubbly excitement apparent in her voice.

"We are regulars on the girls tennis team." Auburn said with a sigh as she watched Pinkie drag poor Morgan across the school yards towards the front doors.

"Oh really?" Morgan said in interest, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Yes really, why are you even wondering around the school anyways," Auburn said, quiet rudely might I add, as she gave Morgan a small glare.

Morgan looked at her in surprise. '_What the heck? What did I do to make her angry?!_' She screamed in her mind, her chibi self cowering in fear in the back of her mind.

"Uhhhhhhh I'm new here?" Morgan said unsurely, as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I can see that." Auburn replied as she gestured to the sakura petals still stuck to Morgan's short light brown hair, with some twigs here and there.

"Hahaha! Did you fall out of that tree?" Pinkie laughed as she pulled out one of the annoying sakura petals out of Morgan's hair.

A slight blush of embarrassment appeared on Morgan's cheeks. "Maybe, maybe not." Was her quiet reply, looking down at the white tiled floor of the hallway as they walked throughout the school.

"So what were you doing out there anyway?" Pinkie asked with her head tilted to the side in confusion as she skipped in time with Auburn's walking pace.

"I was trying to find the office!" Morgan explained with a laugh as she walked next to the cheerful girl, her hands behind her head as she looked straight ahead.

"Oh, we were just heading there when we found you outside actually," Auburn told her as she gave her a glance, her green eyes looking at her closely before she continued, "You can come with us if you want."

Morgan's eyes lit up as she turned her head towards her. "REALLY!?" she exclaimed in delight, jumping in the air just like Pinkie was next to her.

"Yes, as long as you aren't too annoying i'll let you." Auburn sighed, '_Why must I have to be so kind hearted?_' she asked herself as she watched the other two girls jump up and down in excitement.

"Calm down, we're going to the office, not to Disney Land!" Auburn said in irritation, her pinching the bridge of her nose in the process.

"Alright~!" Pinkie saluted, her cape and hair blowing behind her like all the super hero's in movies does.

"Whoa!" Morgan said as she watched in amazement. "How are you doing that?!" she asked the pink haired girl.

"Magic~." Pinkie said as she skipped down the hallway, a few students watching her in confusion/question.

Morgan continued to follow the two mystery girls as they continued their way to the office.

"So what are your names?" Morgan asked awkwardly since to her it was a little to silent for her to be comfortable.

The auburn haired one looked at her from the corner of her eye with her hands in her pockets.

"Natsumi Choshi." she introduced half-heartedly, her eyes now trained on looking in front of her as they passed many classroom doors.

"And I'm Kiyoko Yukari!" the pink haired one said with a smile as they turned a corner with a classroom in view.

A the sign was hanging from above the door like a celebration banner, including the bubble letters filled with sparkly glitter.

'_My God, the teacher must have the mind of a 6 year old girl!_' Morgan thought as she giggled at the little display.

"Ask him whatever you want, Mr. Ishikawa's a pretty laid back dude so you should be fine." Natsumi said with a bored tone evident in her voice as she leaned against the wall beside the door.

"I thought we were going to the office?" Morgan said skeptically as she looked at Natsumi with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Mr. Ishikawa was talking to Mrs. Naku a while ago so he's probably still in there, and from what I heard he was holding a class schedule so I thought that it might be yours." Natsumi explained with a shrug as Morgan looked at her with her jaw slacked.

"How did you figure that out!?" Morgan asked as she stared at Natsumi with a look of surprise.

"Also didn't you say that you had to talk to him?" Morgan questioned with her head tilted to the side, her hair now sakura petal free thanks to the help of Kiyoko.

"Already token care of." Natsumi shrugged with a slight smile.

Morgan was about to ask what she meant until Kiyoko skipped out of the office holding a parcel full of paper work.

"Got it!" Kiyoko sang as she lifted up the parcel over her head like Rafiki, a strange dramatic atmosphere engulfing the inter hallway as she did so.

"Whoa!" Morgan, yet again, marveled at how Kiyoko could do such a thing so perfectly.

"Well, we will be leaving now," Natsumi told Morgan as she began to leave, "See you around." Natsumi said as she gave her a wave, her back facing Morgan as Kiyoko quickly followed after her.

"Well," Morgan clicked her tongue as she faced the glossy wooden door marked 'Principal, where all good people are welcomed'.

"Very welcoming!" Morgan grinned cheerfully as she reached out to turn the door handle. That is until someone else opened it before her.

* * *

><p>As Natsumi and Kiyoko walked through the halls something started to bug Kiyoko.<p>

"Hmmmmm." Kiyoko hummed in thought as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "OH!" She exclaimed as she whirled around to face Natsumi.

"Natsu-chan! We forgot to ask that girl what her name was!" Kiyoko shouted, her arms flailing in the air causing passing students to give her weird looks.

Natsumi shrugged as she continued to walk, making Kiyoko walk backwards since she was in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure we will see her soon anyways Kiyoko." Was all Natsumi said before they walked out the front doors of the school.

* * *

><p>Morgan took a step back as a woman with short black hair and a sunflower hair clip stepped out of the door. "Ack!" Morgan yelped as she staggered backwards as the woman nearly ran into her.<p>

"Whoops! Sorry dear, I have to go find a new student! She seems to be late so she might be lost! Have you seen her? Her name is Morgan Akihiko!" The woman babbled as she made hand gestures and started talking about Morgan's description.

'_Gez! This lady talks waaaay to fast!_' Morgan thought as she looked overwhelmed by all the words that were coming from this lady. '_She must be Mrs. Naku…I think._' Morgan thought with a sweat drop slowly appearing behind her head.

"Mrs. Naku, I'm Morgan Akihiko!" Morgan shouted loud enough to make Mrs. Naku stop her yapping, look at her with surprised wide brown eyes, and freeze like a deer in view of a headlight.

"Oh." Mrs. Naku said simply as she composed herself, readjusting her sunflower clip in her hair with little effort. "Sorry, I was worried that you got lost." she explained with a sheepish smile.

"I was." Morgan said with a blank look as she combed her fingers through her soft hair, making sure that all the sakura petals were actually gone.

Mrs. Naku looked simply alarmed as she hugged Morgan. "YOU POOR THING!" She exclaimed as she glomped the poor girl to the point where she was turning purple.

'_How many crazy people are there in this school!?_' Morgan thought as she struggled in Mrs. Naku's grip. '_Must. Break. FREE!_' she thought as her eyes became big white circles.

Once Morgan broke free she began to catch her breath, her hands resting on her knees. "GEZ! Your hug's are more powerful than my cousins!" Morgan exclaimed once she finally caught her breath, only for her to stop what she was doing to think with her eyes staring off into space.

"Wait, I take that back, my cousin hugs are stronger." Morgan said with a smile, her hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels back and forth.

Mrs. Naku raised an eyebrow before grabbing Morgan by the wrist and dragged her into her classroom. "Come on, I have to give you your schedule!" she instructed with a laugh as she marched into her classroom.

No one was in the classroom, just the, surprisingly, glossy wooden desks that reflected the sunlight coming through the window. The books shelves were stacked with dictionary's and all the other books needed.

Morgan looked around impressed by the neatness of the classroom, back in America there would be paper airplanes scattered across the floor that were bombed by the paper balls around them, gum under the desks, drool on the top of them from people falling asleep during the lesson. She had to admit…..this was a nice change.

"So Morgan," Mrs. Naku said as she sat down at her desk, folding her hands neatly on her lap, "What do you think of the school so f-"

"It's crazy!" was Morgan's answer, cutting off the rest of Mrs. Naku's sentence making her almost fall out of there chair from the quick answer.

"W-what makes you think that?" Mrs. Naku asked as she regained her balance on her chair, yet again fixing her hair clip that was hanging on three strands of hair.

"Have you ever seen the Energizer Bunny on crack? Because I did 5 minutes ago!" Morgan exclaimed while she slammed her hands on the empty desk she had slid into moments ago, a loud thud echoing through the room followed.

Mrs. Naku looked at her with a her tilted to the side slightly, her short black hair somehow still resting on her shoulders.

"You mean Kiyoko?" She asked with a tone that said 'You've already met her?'.

"Uhhhhhhh yeahhhhh! The bubble gum head." Morgan stated as she slowly leaned back into the desk's chair, her arms crossed under her chest.

"Well she certainly is…lively." Mrs. Naku said with a sheepish laugh as she rummaged through the papers scattered across her desk.

"Oh, here's your schedule by the way." Mrs. Naku said as she got up from her desk and walked towards Morgan, giving her the piece of paper for her to scan.

"_Hmmmmm, oh! She's my homeroom teacher!_" Morgan thought to herself with a grin as she glanced up at Mrs. Naku with her sky blue eyes glimmering with mischief.

"As you see I will be your homeroom teacher, now you are not required to stay in here until class begins so you may go outside or walk around the school but if-" She didn't have to say another word before Morgan dashed out of the room with a excited, "YAAAHOOOOOOO!".

"Well…..she's a bit weird." Mrs. Naku mumbled before smiling and sitting at her dark wooden desk, glossy from being cleaned everyday since she hates germs.

* * *

><p>Morgan ran through the halls to get to the first floor again, Mrs. Naku's classroom being on the third floor, not really paying attention to anyone else in the hall way at 7:18 a.m. She was focused on doing one thing.<p>

"Tennis courts here I co-" Morgan suddenly had a feeling she ran into a brick wall before she fell on the tiled floor with a thud. "Ow…." was simultaneously groaned as Morgan and the person she ran into's head's started to spin.

"_Ow, what did I run into? That knocked the breath outta me._" Morgan thought with another groan. She was currently sprawled in the middle of the hallway, her light brown hair now messy and randomly strewn around her head, eye's spinning from the impact.

"Ugh….hey watch where your going." A blunt yet slightly arrogant voice said bringing Morgan back from her thoughts.

"Why don't _you_ watch where _your _going? I was about to be outside until you suddenly came around the corner and attacked me!" Morgan retorted as she hoisted herself off the the ground to look at her 'attacker'.

Her eyes widened when she saw a slightly familiar face. "_Wait a minute._" Morgan thought to her self. "_Emeraldish hair, gold cat like eyes, R on his cap….it can't be…._"

"Do I know you?" Morgan asked with a slightly puzzled expression taking up her features.

The boy looked at her with a blank stare, an emeraldish eyebrow raised slightly, cat like eyes scanning Morgan.

"_Hold on….maybe I have- no, no not possible._"

"No, never seen you before in my life." the boy said bluntly making Morgan almost choke on the air.

"Gez! You don't have to be mean about it!" she told him as she walked towards him, her being a few feet in front of him.

"What's your name?" she asked. "_He seems to be a 1st year, given his height. Even if he is only about 5 inches shorter than me._"

"Echizen Ryoma." He said with a slightly familiar lazy tone.

"IT IS YOU!" Morgan exclaimed as she pointed a finger at him. Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"What do you-"

"You beat me at the championship last year in New York!" Morgan exclaimed causing Ryoma to step back a little.

Ryoma looked like he was thinking before a small glimmer of recognition light up his eyes slightly.

"Oh, your that girl that I beat to win." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"As I said, CHAMPIONSHIP!" Morgan exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

"Almost beat me, if only I wasn't only using half of my strength I would have won a lot quicker." Ryoma said as he walked outside, his back facing Morgan.

Morgan narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh come on, you know I was doing the same!" She said as she walked up beside him.

"I guess, it's good to see you again Morgan." Ryoma said with shrug.

"Yeah, you to Lord Ponta." She grinned as some tennis courts came in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Clear: If you want the back story behind how they know each other I will explain it in a later chapter. <strong>

**Ryoma: I don't really care, I just want to play tennis with Morgan.**

**Morgan: Like you can play doubles.**

**Ryoma: I meant against you.**

**Morgan: Ohhh-that makes more sense. I feel stupid now.**

**Kiyoko: UWAH! So your name is Morgan!**

**Clear: *slaps a hand over Kiyoko's mouth* You are NOT supposed to know that yet!**

**Natsumi: Will you idiots just shut up already. **

**Clear: I promise it will get A LOT more interesting later, I just need to introduce some of the characters! And next up is the rest of the regulars!**

**Morgan: See ya then!**


End file.
